


A Helping Hand

by CineJu



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Breach is a dork, Breach makes dad jokes, F/M, Killjoy and Viper are weird but I love them, Raze barely shows up but she's amazing, this is just supposed to be funny and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CineJu/pseuds/CineJu
Summary: Breach was just there for the money, but meeting a certain someone was definitely an upside.(Versão em português: Uma mãozinha)
Relationships: Breach/Raze (VALORANT)
Kudos: 15





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Uma mãozinha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275713) by [CineJu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CineJu/pseuds/CineJu)



Breach had done a lot of weird and dangerous things to get a little bit of cash, but joining Valorant Protocol was probably the most unexpected. He’d never been the kind of person to fight for a cause that wasn’t himself -- and he wasn’t about to start now. He was there for the money, and everyone knew it, which was the best sort of arrangement: no expectations he wasn’t planning on fulfilling. 

This whole Valorant thing might be just another one of Breach’s terrible ideas, but at least he was getting a good upgrade on his arm prosthetics. He’d gotten to the laboratory early to see what was up with that Killjoy, the girl who’d designed his new prosthetics, and he was watching as she worked in another project, a high-tech mechanical eye for Sova. 

Killjoy was messing with some circuitry or connector in the eye, Sova was watching her work with his good eye, and Viper was sitting a bit further away working on some chemical that Breach was a bit too scared to ask what it was for. 

Killjoy wasn’t the only one working on their equipment, he’d learned -- she knew engineering, not the human body, and so joining the prosthetics with the nerves and the rest of the body was Viper’s responsibility. He didn’t really like the idea of trusting Viper with that -- she didn’t seem like she would care if he died accidentally -- but at least he trusted that she didn’t actively want to kill him. Sometimes, that’s all the guarantee you can get. 

“This should work now,” said Killjoy. She handed Sova the device. “Let’s test it, shall we?” 

He raised an eyebrow, wary of Killjoy’s tone of voice -- a little too excited. “Is that completely safe?” 

“Of course! All the radiation levels are great and we won’t have any problem with the circuitry, I assure you.” 

“Hold on a second, radiation?” Breach had to ask.

“All radianite is radioactive,” said Viper without looking up from her experiment. 

“Most of it has ionization levels much lower than tolerable, don’t worry about it,” Killjoy added. “Of course, when it’s processed to become explosive, the radiation gets more dangerous, but that’s beside the point. Put it on, let’s try the receptor.” 

Sova and Breach exchanged a look. None of the two scientists seemed like someone Breach would want to trust with his life, and he definitely wouldn’t want to shove something radioactive into his skull. But what he knew for sure was that Killjoy was a genius who hated being wrong, and that Viper wanted Valorant to be successful above all else. He shrugged, and Sova nodded and put on the eye. 

He blinked a few times, and the mechanical eye gleamed in a bright blue light. Breach could definitely believe that thing was radioactive. 

"It's almost like my normal vision," said Sova, a little surprised. He covered his good eye, testing the prosthetic. 

"That was exactly what we wanted. Now let's check the receptor," Killjoy said, pulling out a device slightly smaller than the palm of her hand.

"And what's that for?" Breach asked. 

"If it works, it's going to be a much better recon device than Cypher's cameras," said Viper. Now she was paying attention to Killjoy, who was setting up the device.

"Of course it's going to work. And I don't know what you have against his cameras. They're very practical," Killjoy said. 

"They make too much noise and blink a blue light when they're being used, and he still insists they're discreet. They're good to monitor an area, but the installation calls too much attention to be any good for recon." 

"Well, this is definitely going to be better when it's working. Sova, what can you see?" 

"Like there are yellow shadows in front of each of you." 

"That's great! It's detecting each of our heat signatures, and the positioning is right. What about now?" she asked, pressing a button in a small device stuck to her jacket. 

"The shadow in front of you is gone." 

"Perfect! I'm planning to put one of these in each of our communicators, so the detector will ignore ally heat signatures and will show only the enemies' positions." 

"Interesting," Breach said. 

"Right?" Killjoy said, excitedly. 

"If this is working properly, there's someone coming over there," said Sova, pointing to the wall close to the lab door. 

"It already works through the walls? I thought you'd have to change the wavelength," Viper said. 

"If it didn't work through the walls it would be nearly useless," Killjoy said. "Of course I already--" 

The door opened and a woman that Breach hadn't met yet entered without knocking. 

"Hey Killjoy! How's it going? I need some help. You know that robot prototype of yours that wasn't working and you said you weren't gonna use? So, I started to mess with it and I solved most of the problems, but it's detecting the targets just a bit to the left and I have no idea why. The detector's straight, everything’s working alright but it's still weird." She started talking nonstop without waiting for the answer to any of her questions.

"Oh, hey Raze! That detector really was a bit wobbly," Killjoy said. "But how did you fix the mobility issues?" 

"Oh, I replaced it all. I put better wheels, got rid of all that fancy navigation system, so now it just bumps on the walls until it finds a target, and when it does, it blows up! That's the best part. It's awesome, the only problem is it explodes a little to the left." She was clearly proud of her exploding robot and wasn't afraid to show it. Breach had to admit her excitement was contagious. 

"But you changed everything!" 

"You said you weren't gonna use it anymore, so I did what I wanted and gave it my own spin," she said. "It's adorable, you have to see it. But it's not your little robot anymore, my bad," she added apologetically. 

"Well, if it works, I guess that's alright. But my poor little robot," Killjoy said. A light started to blink on the detector, and Killjoy frowned and focused her attention on the device. 

“Don’t worry, soon enough you’ll figure out your own little robot. But when you’re done here, will you give me a hand?”

That was the one sentence Breach couldn’t resist. 

“A hand, you said? I can help you with that,” he said, pulling the prosthetic off his left arm and handing it to her with a smile. 

Killjoy was too focused on her device to react. Sova laughed a bit, and Breach could tell Viper was rolling her eyes without even looking at her, but Raze laughed out loud. 

“I meant another type of hand, but I like your sense of humor, bonitão,” she said, smiling. “You’re new around here, yeah?” 

“Yeah, I got here yesterday and haven’t even seen the whole place. It’s a real crime they didn’t introduce me to you yet,” he said. “My name’s Breach.” 

“Raze,” she said. “After you’re done here, come find me! I’ll introduce you to everyone in a minute.” 

“Raze, some of us are trying to work here,” Viper said. 

“Alright, alright, I’m going. But Viper, mulher, you’ve gotta relax a little. Killjoy, you’ll come over later to check it out?” 

“Yeah, yeah, later,” Killjoy said, but Breach wondered if she even knew what she was agreeing to.” 

“Alright, falou,” Raze said before turning toward Breach. “I’ll see you around.” 

She left, and Killjoy started saying something about the detector, but Breach wasn’t paying attention anymore. 

Maybe joining Valorant Protocol hadn’t been such a terrible idea after all. 


End file.
